Honest Game Trailers - Sekiro
Sekiro is the 229th episode of 'Fandom Games' 'comedy series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Max Song, Andrew Bird and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by an uncredited narrator. It parodies the action-adventure video game Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice.'' It was published on June 18, 2019. It has been viewed over 250k times. 'Watch Honest Game Trailers - Sekiro on YouTube' ''"Nothing humbles a man like getting demolished by a giant rooster." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Sekiro Script From the studio known for the game equivalent of a root canal [FromSoftware - 'Dark Souls],'' comes another brutal masterpiece to grind your face against. But this time, it's even more Japanese. monkey in the green kimono is the 'hearing monkey'" ''Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice'' Return to Sekiro's ''dark fantasy version of Japan. A world full of misty mountains, bottomless pits and grapple points. Where every important guy you meet is, like, three feet taller than you. My eyes are down here, big boy! Experience a completely new flavor of constantly dying with just enough of the trademark "souls stuff" to make you comfortable. ''Death. Except now, being a turtled up coward doesn't work anymore and you have to master timing-based sword fights that feel like a mix of Bushido Blade and Punchout. ''Forcing you to either learn the game's mechanics or go write editorials about why they should add an "easy mode" ''articles about this very subject appear. ''Nothing humbles a man like getting demolished by a giant rooster. Get to know Sekiro, a dishonored Shinobi, and six million yen man who must rescue his child master. With the ability to get infinitely murdered. And give everyone around him the plague as punishment for you sucking. When opposing forces try to take his ward's magical child power for their own, a story will unfold that is actually sort of coherent for a FromSoftware game -- even though most of it is still hidden in vague character interactions and item text, and the good ending are locked behind a bunch of bulls*** you definitely won't find without a wiki. Look, if these games weren't hard and obscure, how else would we gatekeep them on the internet? Sneak into the stealth action of ''Shadows Die Twice, ''that will have you grappling from roof to roof, silently taking out enemies like you're in a ''Tenchu game, and doing everything in your power to give yourself a chance against the next jerkoff with two health bars. Or whatever nonsense they throw between you and the next bonfire... idol. Whatever... It's a lot more fun that rolling around in a loin cloth. Master the game's rock-paper-katana sword play where you use one sword there entire game -- and you'll like it! As the action RPG combat is set aside for fights that play more like puzzles, where well-timed parries, dodges and strikes open your opponent up for instant deathblows. Clever use of your arm tools make impossible fights achievable. And your enemies telegraph their unguardable attacks 10 minutes ahead of time that you'll still get hit with for 90% of your health. But you'll keeping coming back for that rush of endorphins you've trained your brain to dump when you hit those perfect parries. Because beating a boss in this game feels so much better than having any real accomplishments! So put your best arm forward, and get ready to rue the day you ever bought this hateful masterpiece. As you live some of the highest highs and lowest lows in modern gaming, and experience a carrot-on-stick style of design that takes it to the extreme -- but the stick is covered in fire ants, and the carrot is... also covered in fire ants! F*** you FromSoftware, never change! Starring: Inspectiro Gadget; Haku; Emma Mess You Up; Blacksmith Andre (but with wood); Kidd Thunder; Trying Really Hard to Just Name ''Naruto'' Characters; Lie Biu Screw You; Meet The DK Crew; DK Donkey Kong; The Last Member of the D- OH GOD WHERE DID HIS HEAD GO?!; Bishimon; Master Splinter Yo Skull; Heiachi; Shenron; and Yamato Man. for Sekiro was 'Nioh Gee Oh: I'm Dying A Lot.']] ''Nioh Gee Oh: I'm Dying A Lot'' The thing I missed about the ''Souls'' games the most -- everybody laughing like a maniac at the end of their monologues. hee hee hee hee!" Trivia * This was the first episode of ''Honest Game Trailers' or Honest Trailers to be narrated entirely by a woman. The voice artist was not credited by name on the video, so her identity is unknown. Fandom Games will use a rotating roster of voice artists to capture the spirit of a variety of games, including the original narrator Jon Bailey 'and new narrator 'Mark Peeples. '''Over the years, several woman have appeared as guest narrators, most notably super geek and professional actor '''Felicia Day who co-narrated Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. See the narrators page for more information. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Sekiro has an 81.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the video, Mark Harshaw of Cog Connected wrote "the hilariously savage YouTube channel strikes again!" '' Harshaw also observed "the Honest Game Trailer touches on a multitude of various criticisms or spoofs in the video game. Beginning with graphics, the female narrator rips into the size of the player’s character in comparison to all of the important NPCs. ... The gameplay is an easy target as many criticisms center on the extreme difficulty of the game." Production credits Written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song External links * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS TAKE ON SEKIRO: SHADOWS DIE TWICE IN RECENT VIDEO ' - Cog Connected article * 'Honest Game Trailers Sekiro '''- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:FromSoftware Category:Activision Category:Japan